


CHARMING IS AS CHARMING DOES

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: James can’t get Snow out of his head so he looks for her<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHARMING IS AS CHARMING DOES

_**CHARMING IS AS CHARMING DOES**_  
 **CHARMING IS AS CHARMING DOES**  
 **Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating: g**  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Snow/Prince James  
 **Spoilers: ???**  
 **Disclaimer** : ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.  
 **Summary** : James can’t get Snow out of his head so he looks for her  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

First one and it’s a bit short, sorry

 **CHARMING IS AS CHARMING DOES**  
He couldn’t believe he was looking for Snow again. He wanted his mothers ring to give to the woman he had to marry for the good of his kingdom. Arranged marriages weren’t all that bad or at least he hoped so. He had to admit that this girl intrigued him, fascinated him really. When he saw his mothers ring on her hand it seemed perfectly at home there. Even when he returned to his fiancé, he held on to it. It just didn’t seem right to give it to his fiancé now.

He looked up and there she was with the queen’s guard about to kill her, for the second time. This girl, Snow, had the worst luck when it came to staying out of trouble. He had no choice but to save her. He dispatched the guards quickly.

“Thanks.” She looked at him with a ‘not-exactly-thrilled-to see-ya’ look

“You’re welcome,” he said. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy but he had to tell her. He had to tell her that he had feelings for her.

“How did you find me?” Snow asked as she shook the dirt off her clothes.

“I don’t know. It seems I’m meant to always find you. Especially when you are in trouble,” he grinned.

“Did we have unfinished business?” She tried to look tough but somehow it didn’t work for her.

“Yes, we do.” James reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

Snow gasped in surprise. He took her lips in a passionate kiss. They parted to stare into each other’s eyes.

“What did you do that for?” Snow was shocked but not displeased.

“Because … I actually don’t know,” James laughed as he released his grip on her arm. “You’ve haunted me since we last parted. Why is that?”

“I have no idea but when you know I’m sure you will find me just to tell me.” Snow was still a little high from his kiss. That was one hell of a kiss.

“I will always find you, Snow. It seems to be my fate.”

“What about your fiancé? What will she say?” Snow looked at him suspiciously.

“I am not going to marry her. I refuse to live in hell here on earth. I would rather be happy with you.”

“I’m not sure if I l can make anyone happy, especially you.”

“Give it a try.” James smiled and pulled her close again.

“I suppose.” Snow put her arms around his neck. “But I may need a reason, Charming.”

James kissed her slowly, deeply, passionately.

Snow just melted.


End file.
